Cooking,Coloring and a surprise
by ArsenicQueen
Summary: ONESHOT Bunny is supposed to teach Rini how to color eggs for Easter. they run into Mamoru and he is sucked into their funfilled day! BunnyxMamoru


**Coloring, Cooking, and Surprises..**

_Author's note: this is a little play on a wonderful Easter for Bunny,Rini, and Mamoru. Most people call her Usagi or Serena but I've been reading the comics again and I decided on Bunny. . Anyway, like always I own nothing...sadly ( _

Bunny awoke that morning to Rini's jumping on the bed. "Bunny!!! Bunny!! Wake up! Wake up! Come on!" Rini shook

Bunny's sleeping body. Bunny rolled over and pulled the blanket back over her head. Rini huffed. "Please get up! Mama and Papa

Tsukino are away on vacation. Remember? They took Sammy with them. Come on Bunny! It's Easter. You promised we could color

eggs."

Bunny pulled the blanket off of her head. "Okay Rini. I'm awake." She smiled sleepily at Rini. She looked at the sleeping

Luna. "Luna? Are you still sleeping?" _Wow it must be early if Luna is still sleeping _Bunny sat up and Luna did a yawning, stretch.

"Rini, I understand that you want to wake Bunny up, but must to wake ME up too?" Luna asked Rini. Rini looked at the

floor with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Luna. I didn't mean it. I just wanted Bunny to keep her promise." She stuck her tongue out at Bunny. Bunny

stuck her tongue out back at her. Then, Bunny walked into her closet to pick out some clothes. "BUNNY! What are you doing

now?" Rini asked.

"I'm looking for something to wear Rini. So we can stop at the market and pick up what we need." Bunny rummaged around

the closet for five minutes until she found what she was looking for. She came out of the closet wearing a pale pink baby doll

dress. It was square neck, so that it fell down to right above her breasts. The length of the dress came up to mid thigh area. The

dress had no sleeves, only two skinny spaghetti straps. Bunny was just tying pink bows in her hair as she stepped out of her

closet.

"WOW, Bunny you look really pretty!" Rini said smiling. She was still in her pink bunny pajamas. "Ulm.. you think you

could pick something out for me?" Rini asked shyly.

"Of course Lil' Bunny." Rini dragged Bunny into her room.

"Now what should I wear?" Rini asked happily.

Bunny and Rini were walking down the street. Rini had on a little purple flower dress with a sun hat. Rini was holding

Bunny's hand. They walked into the market and picked up some eggs and egg dye. On their way out of the market they bumped

into Mamoru.

"MAMORU!" Bunny and Rini said in unison.

Mamoru looked at the girls and smiled. "Hey Buns! Hey Lil' Bunny! What brings you guys to the market?"

"Well Rini and I..." Bunny was cut off by Rini.

"Bunny was just keeping her promise to me." Rini said.

"Oh?! And what was that promise Buns?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I promised to teach Rini how to color eggs for Easter."

"I thought people do that before Easter. Isn't today Easter?" Mamoru asked confused.

Rini look at Bunny. "Yes Mamo. But BUNS had a busy week of battles and reading comics while she was pretending to

study." Sarcasm dripped from Rini's words.

Bunny bit her lip."I did some of my homework. But Rei-chan wanted those comics back by the end of the week. So I had a

lot on my plate." Bunny tried to talk her way out of Mamoru's disappointed eyes.

"Oh Buns. What am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"You could help us color eggs." Rini offered. Bunny smiled and nodded violently.

"Yah, Mamo-chan. And then, I can cook dinner. it'll be like a real family Easter." Bunny added. That did it. Nothing was

more important to Mamoru than family.

"hah, you cook? That's really threatening. I guess Mamo will have to accept." Rini joked. Bunny looked away sad.

Mamoru took Bunny's chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "I would love to spend Easter with my two favorite girls."

He kissed Bunny swiftly on the lips.

"Yay!" Rini jumped up into Mamo's arms. "Thanks Mamoru. This is going to be the best."

Rini and Mamoru were sitting at his kitchen table. Newspaper was sprawled out on top of the table. they had five

different colored bowls with colored liquid in them. Rini picked up and egg. "So all I do is drop it into the bowl?" She questioned.

"Unless you want to draw on it first with the wax crayon." Bunny poked out from the kitchen. She had on an apron with

picture of a bunny on it. She had a spoon it her hand with honey residue on it.

"Okay." Rini drew on a couple of eggs and the dropped them in the coloring. Bunny went back to the kitchen to resume

her cooking.

**In the Kitchen...Two hours later**

Bunny had just put the ham in the oven. She now began chopping up potatoes. She was glad last Easter, Lita and her

made dinner for everyone. Thankfully, Bunny remember it. She dropped the pieces of the potatoes into a pain on the stove.

"Now they just have to soften up a bit." She decided to check on Rini and Mamoru.

She looked at the kitchen table and saw the materials for coloring still out. Bunny saw a blue egg that had Mamo's name

on it. She also saw ones for the scouts all their favorite colors with their names om them. Bunny's eyes rested on a pink one. On

it were the words Bunny and Rini. There was a picture of a big bunny and a little bunny. Bunny smiled to herself.

She walked over to Mamo's room. The door was slightly open. Bunny peeked in. She saw Rini asleep on Mamo's bed and

Mamo silently watching her.

He looked up and met Bunny's eyes. Quietly, they went into the living room.

"When did she fall asleep?" Bunny whispered.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"What about dinner?"

"Well, when will it be ready?" Mamo asked.

Bunny paused a moment. "Another hour or so."

"Let her rest for now we'll wake her when it's finished. "

Bunny nodded. The two were left in silence. Bunny started thinking about how much this felt to her like a real family. She

noticed a sense of familiarity. Well it was fated for them to be a family. Mamoru, her husband and Rini, her little girl. Bunny

smiled to herself. _Someday, we will be family. _

"Bun?" Mamo's question brought Bunny out of her daze. She looked at him. Had he been talking to her while she was

dazing out? Oops.

"Yes Mamo-chan? Sorry, my mind was wandering." She looked into his eyes.

"It's okay. All I asked was how dinner was going."

"Oh. Well let me go check how it's coming along." She exited into the kitchen.

Bunny was just taking the ham out of the oven, when she felt someone enter she stood up and faced Mamo. "Well the

meat still has to be cooked through a little longer." She closed the oven and then dumped the potatoes in the sink. She then put

them in a bowl and opened a top drawer to find the masher. After she found it she began mashing the potatoes and also added

the milk. Mamo watched her the entire time.

"Bunny." He asked. She turned to him. "When did you learn to cook so well?"

She paused before answering, "Lita. Last year I helped her make dinner for Easter and I tried to remember it. So I'm just

pulling it from my memory." She finished the potatoes and then she put the aluminum foil over the bowl to keep them fresh

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" She heard Mamoru ask. She looked at him and slowly shook her head. He

came up to her and put his arms around her. "Well you look extremely beautiful today Miss Bunny." He kissed her on the lips.

Bunny melted into his kiss. When he pulled away she was still in the moment. "Come here Bunny." She followed him to the couch

and they sat down. "I have an Easter present for you." He said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rini to wake up." She blurted out.

"I don't think Rini will mind." He turned and opened the draw of the coffee table next to him. He turned back to Bunny

and in his hand was a stuffed bunny. It was pink and had a little blue box in it's hand. "Open the box." He whispered

Bunny took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a white gold ring, with a pink heart-shaped diamond. "Oh Mamo."

She breathed. He took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger. "Bunny, will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" He

asked. She looked into his eyes and tears sprung from her eyes.

"OH! MAmo! I will! I do!" She hugged him and kissed his lips.

"What's all this noise?" Bunny and Mamo turned to Mamo's bedroom and saw Rini rubbing her eyes. She was holding a

tuxedo mask doll.

"Oh Rini. I'm sorry we woke you." Rini looked at Bunny and Mamoru. They were holding hands and Bunny had tears in her

eyes.

"Is something wrong Bunny?" Rini asked.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"You have tears coming from your eyes. Did something bad happen?" Rini had a worried look on her face now.

"Nothing Rini I promise." Bunny walked over to Rini and picked her up. "you want to show me your eggs?" Bunny asked.

Rini smiled. "Okay!" They walked over to the kitchen table and Rini showed Bunny her eggs. Rini showed Bunny the eggs

she made for the girls and the ones she made for Bunny's parents. She even showed the egg she made for Mamoru. It was light

blue and had Mamoru's name in bubble letters with hearts everywhere. Finally, Rini held up the pink egg, it was the one Bunny

had seen only a few minutes before.

"This one, is for you Bunny." Rini handed it to Bunny and Bunny smiled. "This littler Bunny is me and the bigger Bunny is

you. I made is specially for you, Moon Mama!" Rini looked at Bunny. Again, Bunny's eyes were filling up with tears. "Bunny? Did I

say something wrong?" Rini asked.

"No, I'm just so happy." Bunny looked at Mamoru. He had been kneeling on the floor next to Rini. He looked back at her.

"You guys are the greatest family." Bunny hugged Rini and the Mamoru hugged his girls. When the hug ended Rini looked

puzzled.

"Bunny? I did miss something." She folded her arms over her chest. "You need to tell me now."

Bunny and Mamoru exchanged glances. "Well.." Bunny began. "Mamoru has just asked me a very important question."

Rini kept listening. Apparently it didn't sink in. "And..um." She didn't know how to put it.

"Rini, I asked Bunny to marry me." Mamoru added. Bunny showed Rini her ring.

"What? Are you serious?" They nodded. "That is so great!" She exclaimed. Rini hugged Mamoru and smiled at Bunny. "can

I be the flower girl?" Rini asked pleadingly.

Mamoru and Bunny laughed. "Of course." Mamoru said.

"You're really happy?" Bunny asked.

"Sure. You're my mommy and daddy. I've seen pictures of your wedding. But it'll be so much better being there."

"Pictures? How did I have my hair?" Bunny asked.

"Un-uh. I'm not telling. you got to go through this yourself." She stuck her tongue out.

"Okay." The family was interrupted by Rini and Bunny's stomachs growling. There was silence afterwards. It was their

laughter that broke the silence.

"I guess it's dinner time." Mamoru joked. Bunny went into the kitchen and Rini set the table. Bunny brought everyone out

their food. And much to their surprise it was great!!! Rini even asked for seconds. And so began the new family's first holiday of

many, many more.

(I hoped you all like it. It was my 1st Oneshot. I never really liked oneshots. I guess I just love to read lengthily things... Until I read this one oneshot. It was called Calm before the Storm. and I am sorry I do not remember the person's pen name. I am not very good with names. the story is about Serena being and pregnant and telling Darien on his birthday. some new evil comes and everyone is put to sleep. when they awaken, Serena is the neo-Queen. I thought it was absolutely wonderful. I really loves it. So this oneshot is dedicated to the writer of Calm before the storm. and I enjoyed writing it. Love UsagiLockHeart.)


End file.
